otome_games_is_tough_for_mobsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Fou Bartford
is the protagonist of The World of Otome Games is Tough for Mobs, ''having died and been reincarnated into an Otome Game he was playing before his death. He is the first Hero of Holfort Kingdom The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 3 Epilogue and the guardian of the sacred tree of Alzer Commonwealth. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 4 Epilogue Appearance Appearance-wise Leon is a Mob having plain features that let him blend into the background. He looks like the deceased Leon Sara Rault, the little brother of Louise Sara Rault and son of Albergue Sara Rault if he grew up to this age, with black hair and black eyes and average look that felt like it could be found anywhere. Personality Leon is fully accepting of his status as a "mob character" and tries to stay out of the main story of the game (though it doesn't work out that way). He is cynical and has a low view of the kingdom's system that favors women. He has no patience for people that complain from a position of privilege or can't control their egos and he enjoys crushing people like that, both physically and mentally. Despite looking down on overly prideful people, Leon himself is arrogant in his abilities, because he thinks about how his action affect others and doesn't waste an opportunity. After meeting his "master", Leon gains a high amount of respect for proper gentlemanly behavior. However, this often clashes with his typical attitude. Despite how Leon initially comes off he is actually far worse, so much so that even Luxon, who want to commit genocide of the New Humans tells Leon how cruel he is when he is serious, something even both Julius and Marie took notice of. Because he saw Pierre as trash, he has no problem pinning a terrorist attack orchestrated by Luxon on him and was happy to take even his noble status away. He is somewhat intelligent, being able to figure out that Marie was reincarnated and coming up with various plans to act as he pleases without getting himself in trouble. Story Overview Leon was originally an ordinary Japanese teenager. He grew up in a normal household with his mother, father and younger sister. In elementary school, he was bullied by three classmates. However, after several days, one of the bullies came to his house in tears and apologized, but he only responded with a grin, telling his classmate to enjoy his new school. The next day, all three of the bullies ended up transferring for unknown reasons. Some point in the past, his sister hid her yaoi merchandise in his room, which his mother found. His sister told their mother that it belonged to him and he was unable to convince her otherwise. This incident eventually led to him moving out and getting his own apartment. Volume 1 His sister would occasionally threaten him for money. Later, his sister blackmails him into completing an otome game of hers, saying she'd explain the truth to their mother if he did. It took him two days straight to complete the game, with the Reverse Harem ending. At the same time, he receives a text from his sister demanding that he complete the game by the time she gets back from the beach, sending him pictures to taunt him. Getting fed up with his sister's attitude, he decided to send the pictures to their mom as proof that his sister is misusing her money. He then decides to leave his apartment, but gets hit with a wave of dizziness from exhaustion before he falls down the stairs and seemingly dies. He then wakes up as a five your old Leon Bartford, with memories of his past life coming to him like a dream (with the exception of his name), alone in a field. After collecting himself, Leon goes back to his home, only to be reprimanded by his father for wandering off. Zora then arrives with her children and lover. Irritated by Leon's behavior, Zora sends him, and his brother Nicks to study in the stone, an out of the way cabin in the woods. While in the stone, Nicks explains the situation of their family and how women hold more power than men in their society. After the explanation, Leon realizes, to his horror, that he is stuck in the otome game he had been playing. 10 years later, Leon is suddenly told that he won't be going to the academy and will have to marry the daughter of one of Zora's associates. Leon and his father are against the idea, but have a hard time convincing Zora. After a debate, Zora agrees to call off the marriage under the condition that either Leon or Barcus gets her the money she would have made from it. After Zora leaves, he tells his father that he wants to borrow an air-boat, intending to become an adventurer to earn the money. After a month of adventuring, Leon manages to find a warp device that he remembered from the game. While he loses his ship, Leon manages to get through the warp device, landing on a floating island that holds a special lost item. After destroying a robot, he took the path he remembered from the game. He comes upon a lab with several corpses, and realizes that the corpses name tags use the alphabet from the earth. Deciding to focus on getting the item. He proceeds deeper and, using a security card from one of the corpses, enters ''The Dock of the Lost Items. He then finds the Ancient Spaceship he was looking for. He enters the ship and explores for a bit before finding an automaton, which proceeds to attacks him. After Leon is captured, the automaton explains that its purpose is to exterminate the New Humans. Leon manages to defeat the automaton, and proceeds to the control terminal of the ship. He is surprised to see multiple earth languages, including Japanese. The automaton notes that new humans should not be able to read any of those languages and Leon explains that he was Japanese before his reincarnation. Leon takes control of the ship, and the automaton recognized him as having Old Human (specifically Japanese) blood. He names the ship Luxon and explains how the world is an otome game. Leon then passes out from his injuries. Two months later, Leon returns home on the Luxon, greeting his family(and an angered Zora). After getting back, Zora demanded that he hand over all of his lost items and treasures, but Leon refused, as adventurers had all right to whatever they find. Sometime later, Leon discovered a deserted island. Seeing that it, at best, could reach the level of baronetcy, he declared his independence and claimed it as his territory. Luxon now follows him around as a levitating gray camera. Before entering the academy, Leon is surprised to find out that he will be entering the advanced class despite being the third son of a lesser noble. His father explains that this is due to his adventuring success and that he will be the baron of his own house after graduation. Leon complains about being in the advanced class, considering the women in that class as "minefields". At the school welcoming party, he meets Daniel, Raymond, and Dukul, who explains to him how well known he is. At the assembly the next morning, he overhears a girl mention waiting for the princes. Looking at her, he feels a sudden rush of anger, which he can't understand the reason for. Leon stays in the background for a few weeks. While planning a tea party with Daniel and Raymond, they see a small argument between Angelica and Julius, centered around Marie. Throughout the argument, Leon comes to realize that Marie has somehow taken the place of Olivia from the original game. Later, Leon is spacing out in etiquette class and gets called out by the teacher. The teacher then asked Leon to come down to help him demonstrate a proper tea ceremony. After the demonstration, Leon is blown away and moved by his teacher's gentlemanly behavior and accepts the man as his master. Later that day, he invites the second daughter of a baron to participate in a tea ceremony he is holding, but the girl unexpectedly shows up with her friends and their servants. Despite his effort, the girls only considered his tea party a time-killer before they went to another party after eating most of his prepared sweets. Before he has time to clean up, he overhears the girls yelling from outside the room. He walks out just to see them walking away from Olivia after ripping up an invitation to a tea party she had received. Feeling bad for Olivia, he decides to invite her to his own tea party. Olivia accepts and is much kinder and considerate than his previous guests. Olivia admits that she is having trouble in the academy, and Leon says he knows someone who can help. They approach his sister Jenna, who tells them that Olivia should send a gift the highest ranking member of their class, Angelica, to ask for a meeting. Leon begrudgingly agrees to pay for the gift. Several weeks later, Leon, having been recommended by Angelica, is sent into the dungeon as a guard for the Prince and his entourage, along with Olivia, Angelica, and Marie as part of a class lesson. He and Olivia partner up, but are interrupted by overhearing yet another argument between the prince and Angelica about Marie. Realizing that Marie has taken Olivia's spot again, it's at this point that Leon starts to become suspicious of the girl. Leon and Olivia are sent as vanguards ahead of the other students. After looking around for a bit, Leon and Olivia encounter some giant ants. Leon slays the ants with a sword created by Luxon, but is caught off guard by a monkey and it bitten on the arm. After he kills the monkey, Olivia heals him and the two continue. They eventually reach the third floor, with Leon having collected a full bag of magic crystals. A few days later, Leon is hanging out with Raymond and Daniel, and the group complains about not being able to find girls to marry them. Raymond then mentions that rumors have started that Angelica has been the one behind Marie's bullying, much to Leon's surprise. He recalls a similar event in the game, but it was not supposed to happen for much later. Later on, in the library, he asks Olivia about Marie. After learning that Marie has been especially cold to Olivia, the two overhear flirting behind some bookshelves. They check it out and both are shocked to see Marie kissing Brad. The next day, Jenna bursts into his room. She asks Leon about Marie, and he confirms that he's heard rumors of her being friendly with the prince's group and that she's being bullied by Angelica. Jenna then clarifies that if Angelica was really trying to crush Marie, then she wouldn't still be alive. She then goes on to explain that it is important how the school views Julian as he is next in line for the throne before demanding that Leon stay out of Julius and Angelica's way during the End-of-Term Party as to not cause trouble for the family. After she leaves, Leon sends Luxon to confirm whether the rumors about Angelica and Marie are true or not. Luxon gets back to him and gives him enough information for him to conclude that Marie was reincarnated like he was. At the End-of-Term Party, Leon, Daniel, and Raymond all agree to do their best to find girls to marry them, but none have any success. The group then goes to mourn their failure in the courtyard. A short time later, Olivia comes out, telling Leon to come back inside. When they arrive back in, Olivia explains that an argument between Julius and Angelica is escalating. After Angelica challenges Marie to a duel and the prince and his group decide to act as Marie's representative, Leon initially does not want to interfere, but quickly decides to fight the group out of pure hatred of them. He walks up to the prince and offers to participate as Angelica's representative, which she agrees to. Leon then goes on to mock the group, taking joy in Marie's surprise. Leon then asks Angelica's intention in inviting the duel. She tells him that she just wants Marie to stay away from Julius. Marie states that she wants the fighting to stop and the conditions are set. Jilk states that the duel will be five one-on-one matches. Leon agrees before taunting the prince directly. Afterwards, Leon returns to his room, only to find that it has been vandalized. Luxon then shows him how heavily people are betting against him in the match. Leon responds by telling Luxon to bet 500 platinum pieces on him. The Next day, Angelica has the teachers prepare a room for her to speak to Leon alone. She asks him to withdraw from the duel, only for him to explain that his image won't improve even if he did. She explains that her room was also vandalized and that her family isn't helping her, so he has nothing to gain. Leon then tells her that that he wasn't trying to get on her family's good side and admits that he just wanted to beat them up. She asks him about how it will affect his family, but Leon explains that, as he is technically an independent knight, his family isn't involved at all. Leon goes on to tell her that he is confident that he can win. The Day of the tournament comes and, after a short talk with Olivia, Leon walks into the arena. As he walks in, Leon is greeted by a series of hecklers. He's happy to see that Raymond and Daniel bet on him. Leon is then confronted by Angelica, who asks him where his armor is. Right after, Arroganz lands in the center of the field. Arroganz's appearance is met with laughter from the crowd due to its size, but Leon ignores them as he gets in the armor. Brad steps up to be his first opponent. Leon summons a shovel form Arroganz's backpack to be his main weapon, inciting more laughter from the crowd. As the match begins, Brad charges at Leon, but Leon quickly disarms him before knocking him unconscious with a single hit to the head. This surprises everyone, including Leon himself. The next opponent is Greg, who charges at him with a flurry of attacks. Leon blocks all of them before getting angry at Greg for being too prideful to use proper equipment(in the game). He pushes Greg off of him and proceeds to brutally attack his armor, tearing it apart. Greg states that he's only winning because of his armor, and Leon mocks him for making excuses. Greg then exits his armor and tries to take on Leon with a piece of scrap metal. Leon mocks his weakness and is declared the victor. Leon's third opponent is Chris. Leon begins by launching drones to attack Chris from every angle, ignoring Chris's complaints about Leon's lack of chivalry. Leon then mocks him, causing Chris to charge, but Leon easily catches his sword, snapping off the tip of the blade. Chris falls to his knees in despair, and Leon again mocks him. Leon wins his third match. During the break before his next match, Leon runs into Angelica and Olivia. The two tell him that Jenna had asked them to check on him. Luxon then informs him that Jenna was instructed to put place a bomb on Arroganz by Jilk. When the battle begins, Jilk starts by creating a smokescreen before sniping Leon with armor piercing shells. Seeing as the shells were ineffective, Jilk detonates the bomb. The bomb also proves ineffective as Leon quickly flies up to his opponent and attacks him. Jilk claims that fighting the prince will result in Leon losing his titles, but Leon is happy as long as he has his freedom. Desperate, Jilk states that he'll do everything he can to hold Leon's family responsible. Unfortunately for him, Leon recorded him and then played it back for Jilk to hear, using it as blackmail material to keep Jilk away from his family. Leon then slams Jilk into the ground, heavily injuring him knocking him unconscious. Before his match with Julius, Leon asks him what he thinks about Olivia, but the prince gives an underwhelming answer. The match begins with the two throwing attacks at one another. Leon notes that Julius has more spirit than the others, and asks him what it's like to truly love someone. Julius replies that Leon and Angelica should just stay out of other people's business, leading Leon to come to understand why and how Julius fell in love with Marie. Julius then asks if Leon find looking down on and lecturing others as fun, to which Leon happily responds that it does and that his arrogance is deserved. Leon states that he doesn't care about the prince's problems and openly complains how difficult it is for an average person to find a decent wife, earning him respect from some male members of the crowd. Leon's opinion of the prince lowers even more as he realizes that Julius has not even considered how his actions could affect the kingdom. After beating down Julius, Leon tells him to apologize to Angelica, but Julius refuses. Using his authority as the prince, Julius orders the duel be to the death. Leon states that he could have killed Julius already if he wanted to and explains that even in a death match, Leon would get punished for killing a prince, so his only option is to resign. He goes on to mock Julius using his title as a shield despite complaining about it earlier and asks what's the best way for him to forfeit. Leon's insulting attitude towards the prince earns him ire from the crowd. Leon tries to explain how choosing Marie over Angelica would probably cost him his right to the throne. The prince says he doesn't care. Leon then uses Impact to destroy his armor and knock him unconscious. Leon is declared the winner of the match, receiving hatred from the crowd. After exiting Arroganz, Leon has a short conversation with Angelica and Olivia before Angelica goes to check on Julius. Leon then tells Olivia that he's expecting to get expelled for what hes done. Later, Leon approaches Vince & Gilbert Redgrave. He offers them the money that he won from the match in exchange for protection, which Vince agrees to. Vince questions if Leon is willing to give up his rank and title to which Leon responds that he is. Gibert asks his true motive is in giving up all his accomplishments. Leon considers telling the truth, that he wanted to beat up the princes and not have to worry about marriage any more, but he instead lies, telling Gilbert that he did it for the sake of the country, as the prince was being manipulated. Vince agrees with his reasoning and explains that he has called off the engagement between Angelica and Julius, no longer seeing the prince as worthy of being with his daughter. Vince then concludes that he is sending Angelica to recover from her broken heart at Leon's household. Leon leaves, overjoyed that he is now protected from execution and can escape the academy, marriage, and even his nobility. Several days later, he's on the airship heading towards him home. Luxon tries to get Leon to talk to Angelica and Olivia, but Leon believes that he can't help her, so there's no point. He later overhears Angelica and Olivia talking about him and learns that they believed that he didn't want to be expelled and took it for Angelica's sake (which isn't true). Volume 2 Information will be added soon later. Volume 3 Information will be added soon later. Volume 4 Leon transfers to Alzer Commonwealth to investigate and thoroughly search for the remnants of the main heroine and villainess. Together with his sister, Marie, they are living as in one mansion as opposed to the deepest wishes of his two fiances of him living alone''. '' Relationships Bartford Family * [[Barcus Bartford|'Barcus Bartford']] (Father): Leon gets along well with his father as he tries not to involve him or his family into trouble. When Leon wanted to be an Adventurer, Barcus went out of his way to get Leon a ship and various other gear for Leon to survive his life adventuring for fortune. Barcus was also quick to execute Meliole, when he found out his daughter's servant had tried to get Leon killed. * [[Luce Bartford|'Luce Bartford']] (Mother): She cares for her son's well being. When Leon was being promoted she initially believed her son to be stupid and was genuinely crying tears of joy from his success. * [[Nicks Bartford|'Nicks Bartford']] (Older Brother): Leon gets along well with him, feeling sympathy for Nicks horrible time being married. * [[Jenna Bartford|'Jenna Bartford']] (Older Sister): Despite seeming to be rude and demeaning to one another most of the time, the two seem to have a decent sibling relationship. Leon likes Jenna enough to buy her a slave and Jenna like Leon well enough to tell him the in's and outs of the Academy hierarchy. However, she still placed a bomb onto Arroganz albeit being forced and being worried for her brothers' safety during his match with Jilk Fia Marmoria. However, a good sign of their relationship was that Leon easily forgave her for planting the bomb and was particularly brutal in his match against Jilk for making her do it. * Finley Bartford (Younger Sister): * [[Colin Bartford|'Colin Bartford']] (Younger Brother): Colin looks up to his older brother. Zora's Side of the Family Leon does not like anyone on that side of the family. The Academy Classmates During his match with the princes, many people place high-cost bets against him. When Leon won the match, this resulted in most students in the school losing a large amount of money. This single event made Leon the most hated person in the school. Though this is a small group of boys who look up to him for openly revealing some of the problems they have to deal with in their women favoring society. * [[Olivia|'Olivia']]:' While playing the game, Leon viewed Olivia as a sly girl who was manipulating the characters, but after meeting her in person and seeing her kindness, his opinion of her changed. At the same time, he unintentionally became her first friend at the academy. When Luxon explained that Leon's involvement had actually hindered Olivia's development, he became somewhat depressed and tried to distance himself from her in an attempt to push things in the direction of the game. As the story progresses they both spend more time with each other leading up to Leon inadvertently capturing her heart and getting engaged with her. * [[Angelica Redgrave|'Angelica Redgrave]]:' Leon's first interaction with Angelica was when he offered to become her representative to fight the princes (though it was out of hatred for the princes rather than any level of kindness). After the match, the two of them become friends. As the story progresses Angelica spends more time with Leon as after the duel with the prince and his group many people try to regain her favor after abandoning her leaving her to hang with Leon and Olivia who she took a liking to as she could trust them. Leon would also inadvertently capture her heart and get engaged with her. * [[Marie Lovan|'Marie Lovan]]:' They're enemies. Leon easily reads through her manipulation of the princes and realizes that she, like him, was reincarnated. He gets a rush of anger whenever he sees her. As the story continues on Leon does not pity the situation Marie has gotten herself in, messing with the story, stealing the role of Protagonists and capturing the game's target (The Prince and his entourage) all for it to come crashing down as leaving her broke. In volume 3 her relationship with Leon improves as both figured out that they were siblings before they were reincarnated resulting in Maria begging Leon to help her like how he used to do before, leaving their relationship in a somewhat better state than before both pre and post reincarnation. Now, he gives her an allowance and feels pity for her situation with the prince and his group(though he still sees it as her own fault). The Prince's Entourage Leon has disliked the group ever since he played the game. He found them all arrogant despite being incredibly weak and useless in battle. His opinions of them worsened after meeting them in person. However, he gains a small level of respect for each of them after the war, but he still sees them all as idiots. * 'Julius Rafa Holfort: Leon considers the prince a hypocritical idiot. He's annoyed by the prince is so dead set on making Marie his wife while not taking how that will affect the kingdom into account. Leon's also annoyed that Julius as beautiful girls of high standing throwing themselves at him while most boys have to beg girls to marry them. He also sees Julius as a hypocrite, as, during their match, Julius complained about the troubles of being a prince only to later use his authority as a prince as a shield against Leon. * Greg Foe Seburg: Leon initially thought of Greg as an over prideful idiot who couldn't use his equipment properly. However, Leon develops a begrudging respect for him after Greg and Brad protect Olivia from a sky pirate. * Chris Fia Arclight: Leon originally saw him as a knight who valued his sword over actual strategy in combat and found his chivalrous attitude annoying. However, Leon gained some respect for him when he helped Leon rescue Angelica from the Principality. * Jilk Fia Marmoria: Leon dislikes Jilk. He finds Jilk's trope of being the quiet one who's actually the most dangerous as overused and boring. Leon's opinion of Jilk worsened when Jilk made Jenna put a bomb in his armor and he was especially brutal during their match. * Brad Foe Field: Leon sees Brad as an arrogant narcissist. However, Leon develops a begrudging respect for him after Greg and Brad protect Olivia from a sky pirate. Teachers * [[Master|'Master']]:' Leon highly respects his teacher, finding him as the perfect gentleman. They have an amicable relationship. Others * 'Milaine Holfort Leon gets along with Milaine. Despite her already being married with a child Leon's age, he wouldn't mind marrying her and often flirts with her by instinct. Equipment Familiars: Luxon and Creorie Battle Gear: Arroganz A specialized armor created by Luxon. It is much larger than normal armors. It possesses tremendous speed and power. Shotgun It has a short-range pointer and a small barrel that can sharp shells fixated. Battlesuit It has a black armament with good muscular defense mechanism. The joints can vastly move according to the user's will. Schwart An Airbike gave to Leon by the Atlee family and upgraded by Luxon. It later gets another upgrade, causing it to resemble an aircraft or a shield and can combine with Arroganz. Ship: Partner A large sky ship created by Luxon. Einhorn A slightly smaller ship created by Luxon. It alone is strong enough to take on the Alzer Commonwealth, who were legendary for never losing a defensive battle. Trivia *He is the first student to have been bestowed knighthood. He also has his court rank raised at the age of 16 and gains much prestige as an Adventurer, in stark contrast to his original motive of living a normal life as an ordinary commoner. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 1 Epilogue **He is the first person who had been promoted multiple times from Baron to Count before reaching his 17th birthday. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 4 Chapter 1 Alzer Commonwealth *After defeating Pierre, the sacred saplings bestowed him its crest on his right hand, earning him the right of becoming the sole guardian of the sacred item. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 4 Epilogue *His favorite gun is his shotgun. It is always loaded with non-lethal sharp shells. *He likes to make tea, buying a lot of tea leaves for his tea parties and inviting his friends just for the tea parties. *Leon prefers women with large breasts, something he does not try hard to hide. Reference Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Bartford Family Category:Barons Category:Academy Students Category:Reincarnated Category:Nobles Category:Holfort Kingdom